1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a system and a method for detecting a location of fault in a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to detect the location of fault in an underground cable used for extra high voltage transmission, various methods, such as the Murray loop method using Wheatstone bridge principles, a method using TDR (Time Domain Reflectometer) based on the principle of progressive wave and the pin pointing method, are used. These methods are applied in an off-line environment to detect the location of fault in an underground cable. When fault occurs, the relevant line needs to be completely separated from the system for the detection of the location of fault, thereby taking a great amount of time to detect the location of fault and to repair the fault.